


Glittering Irises

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blind Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, There's Happiness I Swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou has had the world ripped from him, and he is only able to remember fondly the dreams he so fervently aspired toward before his vision was gone. He has all but completely lost hope, but there is still color in darkness, just as there will be hope in despair for a golden soul, in the form of a blue boy with a love that will bring light into Hinata's world and teach him to feel the beauty of life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End Before the Beginning

_The wind whipped ruthlessly through his orange locks as Hinata sped down the cobblestone streets, still gleaming with morning dew and creating a landscape of soft reds and pinks still reflecting the fading sunrise, streaming ribbons of watercolors as the narrow wheels of Hinata’s bicycle streaked through. Clearly on a mission, Hinata’s tongue peeked through his lips and his eyes flashed with determination, aimed straight for the looming building coming into view. With large fluttering banners flashing in the fresh sunlight, the bold official letters spelling out “Spring Volleyball Competition” were stark in Hinata’s mind, and he was nearly there, when he would see humans fly and dreams soar where he would always strive to reach._

_There was a sharp screeching of tires on pavement, and the bright smiling face of the sun shone through the lingering morning mist that morning, because he was finally there, and nothing could stop him. Huffing a bit, Hinata wasted no time in tying up his bike and sprinting up to the gleaming white building, finding his signature spot and starting to climb. Soon he got to the highest window, where he slipped in and dropped down to the bleachers, the smell of the gym washing around him and even further enlarging the flame within him, now a roaring fire in his chest. Everything was bright and perfect, like a dream, and Hinata raced to the rails on the side of the top bleachers, eager to witness what he had been riding his bike so furiously for all morning._

_What awaited him was an illuminated court, full of super-humans preparing to set flight and save the world, or at least that was all little Hinata saw as he gazed around the arena in absolute awe. This wasn’t the first time he’d been in the arena, but it was the first time he had seen it so full of life and so gloriously presented. It was his eleventh birthday, and this was the ultimate present, because not only did he get to see his favorite sport being put to the test but he was finally about to witness the absolute majesty of his ultimate heroes in real time, and in real life, where he could only see them before in the off-chance they appeared on the television in the market square. He was the most excited he had ever been in his entire life, in fact he was practically buzzing with excitement at what he was about to see._

_That was when they entered the court, Karasuno and their team of superheroes. Hinata’s eyes widened and they were glued to the court as the players took their places to start, smiles wide and eyes dangerous. The other team didn’t stand a chance at all, and they were ground into the polished wood of the court by the powerful hands of the Little Giant, Hinata’s role model and aspiration in life. Hinata drank in every movement and felt his heart soar whenever the ball did, and that was when he knew what he was put on that earth to do, to become the most powerful superhero in all of the courts, to fly with ebony wings and feel the fresh sting of victory on his hands._

_He was still on another world when the game was over, with the medal sitting proudly on the chest of Karasuno, who deserved it more than any team to flash before Hinata’s eyes. He snapped out of it when he realized what his next mission would have to be, and he quickly dashed down the bleachers and to the front of the building, where his heroes would be standing in a moment’s time. When his sneakers finally fell to their resting beat on the pavement, he stopped to see the metal doors swing open and out come the proud faces of Karasuno, gleaming with sweat well spent. Hinata took one tentative step forward when a flaw in his plan arose and hordes of reporters came from both sides to block his path. He struggled to break through, but the heavy wall of crisp suits stood impenetrable, and no matter how hard he pushed he still could not get to his heroes._

_His spirit would not be broken however, and the lack of success on his side made him even more determined to push through, but they began to push back. He found himself being quickly swept backward toward the street behind them, and soon enough, he felt himself falling backwards, his sneaker caught on the curb._

_The cold, hard, wet surface of the street struck his back and he was breathless for a moment, before he sat up and attempted to push himself up. His efforts were futile, because the split second he lay there was one second too long. There was an explosion of noise blaring at his senses and as his attention snapped to the source to the side of him, two blinding streams of light raced into his vision before complete and utter darkness consumed him._

Hinata sprang upward in his bed at the release from his memories, and the familiar vividness of this nightmare that haunted him every night in his sleep left him shaking and gasping for breath. This was the only dream allowed to him for the last five years of his life, and yet despite its painful familiarity, it killed a small part of him every time it stabbed itself into his unconsciousness.

It was such a joyful memory, the most happiness he had felt in his entire life, and in the back of his head he was sure it was the last moment of happiness he would have. However as much as it was the best it was also the most horrible memory he would ever know, for it was the exact moment that he was plunged into an inescapable darkness, where his eyesight was taken from him in exchange for his life and he would have to give up everything that he ever held dear to him. This was just another instance in which he was reminded of the darkness that he would know forever.

He pulled his knees up to his face and let the tears gush out of him, feeling them drip mercilessly down his legs as he was filled to the brim with the longing that on that day, his eleventh birthday, he would have just died in that accident, instead of living life with his dreams and passions ripped cruelly away. His own sounds of sorrow sounded pathetic to his ears, and the tears stung his eyes just as they always had. Curling up on his side, he let the pain-filled streams coax him into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to anyone who has read this so far! This is the beginning of what I hope to be a successful series of chapters, in fact if I'm lucky I will get the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day. I don't have much luck with maintaining a story while I'm very busy, which I am, but I will work diligently for anyone who wants to read this more. I am sorry for the large amount of italics used, but I wanted to make it easily distinguishable between dream and reality. The dream that he had was of his real memories of course. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this and would want to see more of it :)


	2. The Sun Meets the Moon

Hinata woke to a gentle shake and the sound of his curtains being drawn back quickly. “Shouyou it’s time to wake up, sweetie,” his mother’s soothing voice wafted towards him, “You’ve got to get ready for school.” Hinata let out a long groan, school was last on the list of things he wanted to partake in, the first on that list being eternal sleep, which was being interrupted currently. He seriously considered just ignoring her, but that would be rude and one more thing for her to deal with today on top of the inevitable troubles she was bound to be having with Natsu, so he opted to roll unenthusiastically out of his warm sanctuary instead. A shiver ran through him as his feet hit the cool wood of the floor, and running his fingers across the familiar surfaces of his room he monotonously carried out his morning routine.

As Hinata opened the door and stepped outside he was surrounded by the sweet smelling air of spring caressing his skin in comfortable wafts, and he could feel the light warmth of the sun covering his face. This peaceful moment was quickly interrupted by an excited yelp of, “Shouyou! Incoming!” and the feeling of petite arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace that nearly knocked him over. Balancing himself, he let out a breathy laugh as he hugged his best friend back. “Jeez, Yachi, you’re gonna kill me one of these days.” he said, earning an indignant huff from the other as she let him go. “Oh come on, stop being such an old man, I would do no such thing,” she said, and he could practically hear the pout he knew she was making. “Besides, you weren’t at school yesterday, I missed my little orange creampuff.” she said in a voice one would reserve for talking to puppies or small children. He had to stop himself from gagging. “First of all, never call me that again,” he said. “Second of all, I can’t help being sick, and I will always be an old man, just so you know.” he added. She giggled. “Alright whatever you say, grandpa.” she said, and he took hold of her arm as they set off toward the school.

Soon he could hear the unmistakable laughter of multiple boys coming up from behind them, and from the way Yachi stiffened, he knew the reason immediately. “Hey Yachi, didn’t know you had a part time job as a seeing eye dog these days.” the sickening voice of one of Hinata’s regular assailants came from behind him. His teeth clenched in anger, and he was about to say something when Yachi squeezed his arm gently. Just then another one of them spoke up again, this time right in his ear, making him jump. “Hey, don’t trip.” the voice said, and Hinata could hear their infuriating laughter before one of them stuck a foot in his path, which he proceeded to stumble over. However before he could fall he felt a strong grip on his forearm, holding him up, and he heard Yachi let out a surprised gasp. “Leave him the fuck alone,” Hinata heard a deep, icy voice come from next to him, and although he was speaking relatively low, Hinata felt a shiver run down his spine at the sheer power in his voice. 

This guy was obviously extremely intimidating visually too, because in that instant he heard no sign of any of the boys that previously were tormenting them, leaving just Hinata, Yachi, and this impressive stranger. He felt the pressure recede from his arm, and after recovering a bit from what had just happened, Hinata stuttered out thank you to his mysterious savior. “It’s nothing.” was the brusque reply he received before Hinata heard his retreating footsteps and he was gone. Turning to Yachi, mouth agape, he hoped she had an explanation for what that just was. “What the hell just happened?” he asked her, still pretty shaken. “I don’t know, that random guy just appeared out of nowhere and saved you. Do you know him?” Yachi asked, obviously as confused as he was, and she saw it all. “I don’t recognize his voice, and you’re the only one at the school that I’m close with.” he said, deep in thought about his recent savior. No one but Yachi had ever stood up for him like that, and he didn’t even know him.

Yachi hummed in thought, “I’ve never seen him before at the school, it’s like he just appeared,” She mused, and Hinata sighed. He would probably never get to know the guy that just helped him, and something about that bothered him. “But…,” Yachi added suddenly, “He was really hot.” she gushed, and Hinata laughed. “Well at least I have that to go off of, thanks Yachi,” was his sarcastic reply. “And I thought you only had eyes for one,” he said. Yachi gasped, “Of course I do! Shimizu will always have my heart,” she dramatically proclaimed. “And anyways, I told you he was hot for your interest,” she commented again slyly. He could feel his cheeks heat up, and he spluttered, “Whatever Yachi, that wouldn’t matter to me anyways,” he said, embarrassed. She just laughed. 

Soon they parted their ways, Yachi heading off to her respective classroom after dropping Hinata off at his. He sighed as he walked through the doorway and was met with the rambunctious noises of the C block classroom. Finding his seat and sliding in, he was praying that his day would be better this time around. He reached for his bag and pulled out his BrailleNote, waiting for the telltale smack of his homeroom teacher’s pointing stick to silence the room, and soon enough, the sound cracked throughout the small classroom, now completely silent. From that point on the class day went by smoothly enough, transitioning through the classes until lunch, which Hinata dreaded the most. To his surprise however, his usual attackers didn’t show up at all, and although he was confused, he was extremely relieved. 

That was until he heard one of them speaking to him loudly, strangely far away from him. “You had better be happy you’ve got your boyfriend to protect you, Hinata, because I won’t hold back the next time I see you alone.” The boy said. Hinata didn’t even care about the threat he just gave him, he cared more about what he said before it. “Boyfriend?” he said incredulously. Just then that same voice that defended him earlier came from beside him, “Assholes, I’m not his boyfriend,” it said. Hinata jumped, startled by this unexpected appearance. The boy spoke up again, “And if your loud mouth comes over here again, you won’t have it anymore, so if I were you I’d leave.” All he got in retort from the other boy was a scoff, but he soon heard fading footsteps. Hinata was perplexed, amazed, and albeit a little afraid, but now was his chance to get some answers and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

“Why are you helping me?” he asked tentatively.

“I’m not, those guys are annoying and I want to be able to eat in peace. I didn’t sit here for you, it’s my seat,” the boy grumbled.

“But, what about earlier? You saved me from falling, and you scared them off,” 

“Like I said, they’re annoying and I don’t want them around me. Would you rather I’d have let you fall on your face?”

“N-no, I was just- no one but Yachi had ever done that for me and-” he stopped, realizing he was rambling. “Thank you,” 

“Whatever, it’s not more than any decent person would’ve done,”

“You’d be surprised how many of those decent people there are,” 

He got no reply, but Hinata couldn’t let it end there when he hadn’t even learned the boy’s name. “Can I at least know your name?” he asked. There was a slight pause before the other spoke up again. “Kageyama Tobio, and yours?” he said. Hinata smiled, “Hinata Shouyou, it’s wonderful to meet you, Kageyama,” he replied. “Y-yeah, you too,” Kageyama stuttered. His cheeks were tinged with red, and he was thankful that Hinata was unaware. 

Later that night, as Hinata lie in bed, pondering over the day’s events, his thoughts often fell upon his encounter with the icy boy, and he couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t all that cold, but instead held a hidden warmth and mysteriousness that Hinata wanted to get to. “Kageyama Tobio” Hinata said to himself, and he decided that he liked it, and he made it his personal goal to get closer to Kageyama from then on. Little did he know that a certain Kageyama Tobio was reflecting in a similar way, of that orange haired boy with the impossibly bright smile, which he wanted to see more and more even though he would never admit it to anyone. That cold spring night, there was a new comfort surrounding the two boys, and their demons affected them both a little bit less, pain dulled by the possibility of new life in someone else that they can’t find in themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehh I actually took this down and changed it before reposting, so it's a bit different than before, but I like this one a bit better than the previous version. I'm not the best at dialogue, so it's a learning process, but I'll get there. Thank you to everyone who has read this, as usual. I might be able to get a new chapter up on Friday, and hopefully it will be a little bit longer and with more substance than this one.


	3. Bitter Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

As he let the phone drop unceremoniously into his lap, the implications of the conversation he just had with Yachi were settling in just as a weight seemed to settle in Hinata’s stomach. Gone for a week, vacation with family, and a considerably lonely next five days for Hinata were made concrete in just one ten minute phone call. He recounted Yachi’s hesitant words, laced with guilt, and he felt suddenly so pitiful and selfish.

A feeling of weakness took a home in his consciousness as well, but it dawned on Hinata as more of a challenge than anything as he stood and took determined steps toward his front door. Hinata wrenched the door open with more force than usual, willing confidence into his worry-ridden mind, and assembled his walking stick with a satisfying snap. He promised himself that he would become someone he could rely on, and he wasn’t about to betray that at the first sign of uneasiness.

The dull scrape of his stick as it glided over the cement of the sidewalk melded with the sounds of nature and Hinata’s own thoughts as he took the well known route to his school, only faster than usual this time. Almost as soon as it presented itself, this strange tranquility melted away sickeningly as dread took over his senses. “Looks like we’ve found ourselves a lost puppy, boys,” the voice leered in close proximity. “An ugly one too,” another voice joined in. “Oh and look, it’s broken,” the leader snickered, ever growing closer to him until he was right next to his ear again. “All alone too, how fucking pitiful,” it said, and Hinata flinched.

A hand clenched itself painfully into his shoulder and he panicked, bolting forward and crashing to the ground as he ran headfirst into a body. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and the reality of the situation was draping itself heavily over him. In a last ditch effort to save himself, he sprang forward, crawling toward an uncertain freedom until he was violently dragged backward by the back of his shirt. He tried to scream, but the fabric of his shirt seared itself into his throat as he writhed, unable to breathe.

He was finally dropped, gasping for breath as he felt the cold and wet stones of the ground underneath him. The smell surrounding him was rancid and his lungs filled with heavy air, leading Hinata to think they dragged him to an alley of some sort. He tried not to think of what that could mean as he willed his survival skills into overdrive. Again, he tried to run, to do anything, but the heel of a boot slammed mercilessly into his side, sending him sprawling onto the ground. The blows returned tenfold, increasing with intensity and being aimed at every possible part of Hinata’s body.

A particularly strong kick to the side of his head left his ears ringing and his brain cloudy, only to be ripped back to lucidity by the crunch of his wrist under a foot and the white hot pain that ripped through his arm. His strangled scream earned him yet another blow to his skull and he was close to unconsciousness. The sluggish thought brought a pitiful happiness to him, as it meant it would all be over.

As he continued to crumple under the force of the blows around him, the sick realization hit him that he didn’t care in the least if he died right then, if they just left him to his last breaths in the darkness of some dirty alley only to be forgotten like trash on the street. It seems fitting, he thought grimly, as his light was finally extinguished, and his mind flickered into darkness.


	4. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the brightest get burnt and it takes a shadow to cool the wounds, however in the process receive them.

Kageyama Tobio awoke to the patronizing beams of a late sun, and it wasn’t until he realized what that meant that his eyes snapped to the clock on his bedside table, energized by his rising panic. He wasn’t just 30 or so minutes late, no, he was a full two hours late for school and he was most certainly dead. His father left the house at the crack of dawn, so of course no one noticed how long he had slept in, but he was sure of his impending doom when his father did gain word of it. He ungracefully rolled out bed, his long legs hopelessly tangled in the sheets and pushing his death sentence two minutes closer to reality. As he rushed through his routine, his mind wandered to the certain downside of his late awakening, dampening his mood even further. He had missed his sunshine today, he thought disappointedly. 

His mind flashed to his memories of the boy he had deemed that embarrassing nickname, even though it was the most fitting to him, as the image of his flaming orange hair glinting in the sun and his impossibly bright smile spread itself vividly across Kageyama’s thoughts. His tiny figure, bathed in sunlight and absolute mirth as he walked down the same path as Tobio every morning settled itself in his mind’s eye, and his face felt as feverish as the speed he was brushing his teeth at presently. He was so bright, even beautiful to Kageyama, who in comparison came off more as a Disney villain most of the time, perpetually grumpy looking and pining after the glorious prince. He couldn’t help watching Hinata, as he practically bounced his way down the road with that girl on his arm; Yachi, he remembers him saying at some point. He would never admit that he was kind of jealous of her. Straying from that track, he instead focused his thoughts on his previous day, and his first actual encounter with the scorching boy after secretly watching him on his way to school every morning. He wasn’t a stalker or anything, he just happened to walk behind them, and the orange haired boy in question was extremely distracting. 

It’s not like he meant to be attracted to him, he just was, and that became glaringly obvious to him as he recounted the events of his unexpected actions the day before. Kageyama was barely in control when he saw them treating Hinata the way they were. He was practically growling, pouring every inch of venom into his words as he shot those assholes down. It took everything he could to stop himself from actually physically fighting them. Nevertheless, it was worth it, he thought aimlessly as he finally pushed out into the spring air. He frowned as he blocked the sun from his eyes, the blistering orb lazily continuing its descent higher in the sky. His thoughts were still shamefully plastered with images of the sunshine boy when something caught his eye. 

He froze. His stomach dropped almost instantly and he could barely make himself believe what he was seeing. Fear clenched his heart and mind, and both went into hyperdrive as he attempted to comprehend just what was before him. All he could think was,  _ please don’t be real _ , but there’s only one boy with orange hair like that, and he was lying limply in the alley across from him. His sunshine, the boy who wriggled himself into his thoughts and his heart even, was lying lifelessly in some alley, bloody and crumpled. He felt numb with pure panic as his bag slid from his shoulder, landing on the ground with a thump. He pushed himself forward, at Hinata’s side in a flash before he even knew he was moving.  _ Please, please don’t be dead. Please, I can’t deal with losing anyone else,  _ he pleaded internally as his shaking hand reached toward the body in front of him. 

Gently, as if he were made of glass, he turned Hinata over, his heart thumping painfully in his chest from the fear, and his stomach lurching at the sight of Hinata’s bloody and beaten face. His normally bright orange-red hair was dirty, matted with blood and sticking to Hinata’s face, even to the street beneath him. Kageyama’s finger hovered under Hinata’s nose as he prayed for anything to show up there, and when he felt a faint trickle of air, a shudder of relief wracked itself through him violently. The small sign of life filled Kageyama with a renewed sense of purpose, and he scooped the boy into his arms as carefully as he possibly could, wary of just how small and fragile he felt in his grasp. Forgetting his bag on the street, his feet moved of their own accord, his mind nearly gone from the shock of the situation but he desperately moved as fast as was possible to the clinic a few streets down. It was small, but he needed something to be done immediately. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he could barely look down at the boy in his arms for fear of really losing his mind.

The look on the nurse’s face when he burst through the doors of the clinic couldn’t have even approached what he was feeling, even as frantic and horrified as she was. He could barely get himself to let go of him, so he compensated by gripping his hand in his as Hinata was hurried to the emergency room. He refused to leave, even if they tried. All thoughts of school the farthest from his mind as nurses and doctors alike flitted around him, and he was fired question after question. His own voice sounded foreign to him as he responded, gravelly and filled with unspeakable emotion. He was in awe at his own reaction to it all, wondering endlessly how someone he only talked to once before could affect him so much and in so little time. 

It was in the calm after the storm, in the room they had ended up in at the end of it all. As his eyes wandered across Hinata’s face, he understood. It was covered in bruises and even stitches at the edge of his jaw, riddled with tiny cuts, concealed by a plethora of small bandages, and yet there was still the spirit of the sunshine he knew so well set deep into his features. Earlier, Hinata’s mother came like a storm, and after freaking out over the state of her son and showering Tobio in gratitude, hugs, and even tears, she left to deal with something involving his little sister and promised to be back as soon as she could, asking him to stay with Hinata until then. That was definitely a given, as he did not plan in any way to leave Hinata any time soon. When Kageyama told her that, she just smiled another tear filled grin at him and gave him another string of thanks. He wondered if she would feel the same if she knew he had a hopeless crush on the kid, and resolved to go far from the possibilities that arose. He wasn’t even sure he would ever reveal his feelings to Hinata, and right then as he studied the boy’s sleeping face, he never wanted to for fear of losing him. He didn’t even know what he was thinking, he had barely interacted with Hinata, paired with the fact that his own personality was as appealing as a bag of bricks, especially in comparison to the sunshine Hinata was. It would be a miracle if he ever gave Tobio the light of day, he thought solemnly. 

Still, thinking of the way Hinata eagerly interacted with Tobio, genuinely curious about him, there was a slight possibility that Hinata didn’t mind him. A blush fell upon his features and he indulgently lingered on the thought that somehow, maybe, Hinata could learn to enjoy the company of a grim boy like himself. In his mind, Kageyama was tracing the freckles splotching themselves across Hinata’s cheeks. He marvelled at the way his long lashes fanned out as his eyes were closed. Losing himself in the patterns, he drifted off to sleep with a strange warmth in his chest. He never let go of Hinata’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest possible thank you to my irl sunshine, [darkwehl.](http://www.darkwehl.tumblr.com)  
> He helped me look through pretty much all of my chapters and he's the best.
> 
> I would also like to formally apologize for the torture I subjected you to last chapter lmao, but it goes up from here my friends. Also in my mind Tobio is kind of a hopeless romantic on the inside, even though he's kind of scary looking sometimes.


End file.
